


maintain your humanity

by yallbitter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Bending (Avatar), Boys In Love, Caught, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Idiots in Love, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Relationship Discovered, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallbitter/pseuds/yallbitter
Summary: Young men are entitled to a certain amount of mischief and tomfoolery. It's a well known fact!If only these two young men weren't using it to keep secrets from a certain master waterbender......
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 240





	maintain your humanity

Responsibility and maturity are not unknown to Sokka and Zuko.

How could they be? They are war heroes, leaders, now. But despite the great weight placed on their shoulders, they still find time to be young men. Young men who duck into dark corners to kiss each other senseless. Young men who walk into meetings with a spring in their step, holding hands under the table. Young men who have a tradition of relaxing each other before any sort of public outing. 

Iroh tells Zuko with a wink and wiggling of eyebrows that he’s proud of him for maintaining his humanity despite his Firelord status, and when Zuko meets Sokka in his chambers afterwards they fall over themselves laughing about it.

“Do you think he knows?” Sokka asks, between wheezes.

“Of course, he fucking knows, Sokka. He wiggled his eyebrows at me!”

They dissolved into giggles once more, and then Sokka grabbed Zuko’s collar and pulled him on top of him.

“What do you say we ‘maintain some humanity’ right now?” He wiggles his eyebrows and grins.  
Zuko answers him with a kiss.

Zuko is striding through the hallways when he ducks into a sizeable wardrobe. Sokka stood there, waiting for him with a smirk.

“Hey, hotman.”

“Don’t call me that.” Zuko rolls his eyes as he lights the small candle they have in a corner of the cupboard.

“You love it.” The ambassador teases.

“And, unfortunately, I love you.” Zuko responds, placing a peck on Sokka’s cheek, before moving over to his mouth.

Light kisses become more heated, and hands find their way downwards, skimming over shoulders and loosening sleeves to reveal strong arms and chests. Lips trace lines over throats and whispers of love fall into open ears like a leaf in the autumn, swirling down in an elegant dance designed an eternity ago. 

They fall closer together, and the candle burns a little brighter every second. The two men find themselves so lost in each other that they don’t hear the sound of the cupboard opening.

But fortunately they do hear the gasp of shock and surprise.

They hear the unmistakable splash of water exiting a bottle.

And they certainly feel the frigid temperature of the magic water Katara dumps on them.

They look at her guiltily, still slightly flushed, and now soaking wet.

“Ummm… Hey. Katara. How’s…. ummm, yeah, how’s it going?” Sokka is practically glowing red at this point, and suddenly he seems to realise that he’s still being held up by Zuko, with his shirt half off, covered in hickeys. 

In front of his sister. 

They both hurry to correct their state while she stares at them, rage behind her eyes. When they're both presentable she grabs them by the arms and marches off.

“You two! Ohhh I could- I could just- ugh- Sokka! And Zuko? How long- Why didn’t you- ohhh wait until-“ She was so furious she could barely string a sentence together.

“You both have some serious explaining to do, understand? Now sit down, wait here, and when I get back you better be sitting right where I left you!”

She swirls away, ever the hurricane, to get backup.

Sokka and Zuko look at each other from opposite ends of the table and start laughing. Katara and co find them on the floor, tears in their eyes as they cackle and struggle for breath, and despite themselves, they realise the hilarity of the whole situation.

Laughter echoes around the whole palace, and as Iroh sips tea in his private room, the sound reaches him as well. He smiles a private smile, takes another sip, and listens to the joy and love fill the rooms that had, not so long ago, been filled with hate and pain.


End file.
